housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Great Kitsune
Great Kitsune, or just simply Kitsune is a character in Housepets!. He first appeared in And Nothing But. Official Site Biography N/a General Information Great Kitsune is a member of the Celestials, or "The Cosmic Nerds." Unlike Pete and Spirit Dragon, he is the Game Master of Universes & Unrealities, and as such, tends to take an indirect role in the game itself; he mediates rule disputes between Pete and the Spirit Dragon, and doesn't appear to think very highly of them due to their constant squabbling. However, he admits to King that he has a fondness for mortals, and has a personal policy of "intrinsic benevolence", so that the actions of the game will not bring them any harm. King meets him in Dog Days of Summer, where he explains while he cannot turn King back to a human, he can earn rewards for himself by willingly participating in the game. At the end of Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3, he fully supported The Game ending, and gave Pete and Spirit Dragon ten minutes to try and convince the others to keep playing. When they both failed, he announced Pete and Spirit Dragon both as the losers, sentencing them to a lifetime of mortality. King finally gets his boon from Great Kitsune, who offers him a choice; living an easy comfortable life as a human, or life the way it is as a dog. King chooses the latter, and is turned into a dog for good. Kitsune returns again in Temple Crashers Two, ''beginning in the ''Crasherers Four ''chapter and typically causing mischief. He joins the nerd squad (Joey, Squeak, Lester, and Dallas) and promptly gets them lost. When asked where he'd come from, he gives a demi-god sort of reply that he's always been present..."just mostly off-panel" (I.e. Invisible and omnipresent.) Later on in the Mana Pool at the center of the Temple, Kitsune torments Tarot about her magical skills and her frictions with Keene Milton, then reassures her she's doing fine. While Tarot struggles to dry up the pool, a monster called The Forgotten threatens to barge through a portal opened between the Temple and the Infernal realm of Pandemonium. Watching this looming menace with detached amusement, Kitsune teases and goads the anxiety-ridden Res to confront the creature and be a hero like those in his novels. ("But it's what you came for, right, fluffy? Get some adventure ....?") Finally, needled by Kitsune and fearing for his friends, Res decides to fight and launches himself against The Forgotten, blocking its entry. Res closes the portal, the demon is thwarted, and all the adventurers escape as the Temple collapses into ruins. Afterwards, Tarot seeks out Kitsune and accuses him of humiliating her and wrecking her chance to save the world through her magical powers. In response, Kitsune teases her at first but, sensing her hurt, he takes Tarot in his arms, comforts her, and reminds her gently of her limits as a mortal. Peanut then walks in on them, asks for a hug, and Kitsune embraces him as well. Holding Peanut close, Kitsune suggests to an annoyed Tarot she might take a lesson from tail-wagging boy friend. Personality Great Kitsune has a very mischievous personality, and most of the time is seen bearing a sly grin. Although he is inclined to follow the rules, he is known to pull a few tricks...simply to annoy Pete, for example. He is fully aware that Pete and Spirit Dragon are incredibly immature, and has fun exploiting them over it. Although he is clearly protective of Joel/King and likes him, Kitsune also enjoys messing with him and keeping him in anxious suspense until finally granting King his desire to become a corgi permanently and live out his life with Bailey. He still maintains a totemic presence in the King-Bailey household. Relationships 'Pete the Gryphon' Kitsune doesn't think too highly of Pete, especially considering the fact Pete can be a jerk at times. Pete finds him annoying, and Kitsune finds it fun to annoy Pete. 'Spirit Dragon' Another player in Universes & Unrealities, Kitsune keeps her in line as well. While he doesn't annoy her as much as Pete, he still has fun messing with her at times. 'King''' Of the three celestials, Kitsune is the only one who cares for King's plight. He promises him a boon if he willingly plays the game, which he fulfills at the end of Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3. He also assured him his puppies would turn out normal in Housepets 5000 BC, Part 1 (after talking with him through the statue he left for him back in Dog Days of Summer.) The statue serves as a reminder of Kitsune's abiding interest in King, Bailey, and their new pups, an interest King finds disturbing. In one occasion when he and Bailey have trouble finding a babysitter for their litter, King goes ballistic when Bailey blithely suggests asking Great Kitsune to care for the puppies while they're out for a movie. Later, Tarot will also go to the statue in order to talk to Kitsune. Trivia *When Great Kitsune first appeared, many commentors thought that Rick had watched too much of the anime Naruto, seemingly unaware that Kitsunes are a common Japanese mythical creature. *Kitsune is the only one aware of the 4th wall as evidenced in New Kid . The other character aware of the 4th wall might be Tarot as evidenced in Fond Farewell Category:Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Celestials Category:Male Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Cosmic Nerds